


Adventures of life

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Trigger warning: Drunk driving and slight mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: One-shots revolving around "Perspective"





	Adventures of life

“Don’t touch me.” 

“C’mon Mal..I’m sorry.” Andy reached out once again to put his hand on his girlfriends shoulder only for her to dadge him like she was in the matrix. “Seriously babe you’re being a dick about it.” Mallory stayed silent tapping her foot impatiently on the curb with her back to him. “Mallory.” 

“Leave me alone!” 

“It was just a one time thing! I wasn’t even wasted.” Mallory turned around to look at him, unaware of the car pulling up across the street. 

“A one time thing? Is that supposed to make it better? Maybe it would if I didn’t know you were lying right through your teeth. My mother was killed by a drunk driver and I absolutely refuse to date one, Even if this was your first time, which it isn’t you can thank your brother for telling me by the way, I’d still break up with you! You know exactly how much I despise people who drive drunk and then you go and do it three or four times in the last month we’ve been dating.” Mallory was trembling with emotion as she stared her now ex boyfriend down. 

“Don’t break up with me over a stupid mistake please! I promise i’ll never do it again!” 

“Like you promised you’d never do it in the first place? I don’t want to talk to you anymore you reek of whiskey.” Andy wasn’t looking at her anymore, instead of looking apologetic he now looked fearful. Mallory turned around to find her aunt, her mother, and her step mother looking at them with crossed arms. Chloe opened her arms to her which she gladly stepped into while Stacie and Beca continued to glare Andy down. 

“H-hey guys..” 

“Zip it Andy. Toss me your keys.” The teenager did as asked digging through his pocket and gently tossing them over to Beca. “You have one minute to get your ass into my car, I’m taking you home so your father can have a good chat with you.” Andy cursed under his breath and jogged over to Beca’s car. 

“I’m so proud of you pumpkin,” Chloe kissed the side of Mallory’s head, Beca and Stacie nodded in agreement piling on into a group hug.


End file.
